


Charms of Soccer

by Netella



Category: DAYS (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netella/pseuds/Netella
Summary: When genius Kazama comes into contact with Narumi, the daughter of a famous soccer player, both of them gets to know each other. Yet Narumi is afraid that when he learns who her father is, he may end up telling the others and use her. However, soon she realises that isn't the case...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write up in this anime, even if there really isn't any kind of other fanfics for this. Hope you enjoy reading this! ^^ I tried not making any of the canon characters ooc.

"A few minutes left..."  
Kick, kick, kick. The opponent's leg swiftly running while kicking the ball then puts his force into one kick. The goalkeeper jumping up and hands rose out.

"And a save by Narumi!"  
The crowd jumps from their seats and cheers loudly, happy that JFA had won.  
"And that's it, they've won nationals!"

The TV now turned off and a wide smile came across Narumi's face, "father's the greatest!"  
She cheered, raising her fist up in the air. She usually went to visit her father's games but couldn't really today – but that didn't bother her. At least she was able to watch it, thankfully.

"I presume you're watching your father play instead of doing your homework. If you have the energy to dance like an idiot then you can finish your assignment."

"It's not even due until Friday!"  
"I don't care Yu, get it done."

A groan came from the brunette, sitting back down and finishing her school work.  
Narumi Yu, sixteen and a second year. She attends Seiseki High; she hates homework despite having just above average grades. An only child, chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes.

Her mother is half-Japanese and half-American. While her father, Narumi Shou is a goalkeeper for JFA, Japan's Football (Soccer) Association.  
When Yu was eight, her parent's had a divorce, a scandal leaked that Yu's mother was having an affair with her boss.

Yu's mother was quite strict; she wanted her daughter to focus on her studies instead of messing around with other kids playing soccer.  
She had always preferred playing sports than her studies. However whenever she had the chance to play with her dad and his best friend since Junior High (who also went to Seiseki High, playing as a forward in JFA and quite popular with women,) Natsume Shu.

She could never really let anyone know she had a crush on him, even though he was about twenty-four years older than her. But she was only a child.

Twice a month she went to live with her mother (even though she dreaded seeing her) and had to just suck it up and deal with it. At least it was the final day and could be able to go home, she had school tomorrow after all.

The next day, Narumi had sighed while heading to school. It was probably going to be another boring day like no other.  
The brunette had observed many people heading into the school with their friends, but for Narumi, she never really had any. She could easily make friends however, it was always such a worry for her to have people come over and find out that her father was famous.

She wasn't sure if that person she would call 'friend' would tell many others and even the Seiseki Soccer Club. It was always her biggest fear, even in Junior High. It was only at the last day, the graduation that people had found out. It was such a mess, but now she didn't want anyone to find out.

She was always afraid that people would just use her, that they really wouldn't be her friend because of her father. Maybe she was just getting ahead of herself? Thinking way too much about the future situations that would happen.

Heading to class once again, she had attended her classes. Had a few students come up to her and tried to befriend her and invited her to hang out but passed as usual.  
She didn't really care what other people have said about her, she's already a second year; even if many would think she was feeling lonely - that didn't seem to be the case. She was already used to it after all.

After the bell had rung for home time, Narumi had prepared her bag.  
"Narumi-san."  
One of her male classmates approached her, a shy smile on his face and scratched the side of his head. Blue orbs stared at his friends who were grinning from ear to ear and some even chuckling. What was funny?

"Yeah?"  
She had raised an eyebrow and wondered what he wanted. Whatever it was, she would always decline right away.

"I-If you're not busy on Saturday, I was thinking we can go out? Y-You know, on a date?"  
No matter how nervous he seemed, she had sighed.

"No thanks, I have more important business to attend to."  
Coldly rejected, Narumi had taken her leave and walked passed the boys who were there around the door frame and glaring. Whispering how she was so full of it and also many other bad words.

Narumi had gone to the library to finish her school work there before heading home, seeing the sun setting slowly. She could see the Soccer Team practising, her eyes staring at all the members and her classmates that were in the team as well.

Her eyes had widened slightly when one of the members had caught notice of her. Her head turning away and had headed home.

She couldn't believe that out of all of the club members, that blondie was the one to notice her watching. She hoped she wouldn't have to come into contact with him tomorrow. That would surely be quite frustrating.

"I'm home!"  
Yu called out once arriving, "welcome back!"  
Greeted her father, Shou who smiled.

"How was school?"  
He asked, he was the only one who seemed to take interest and generally care about what was happening in her school life, unlike her mother who only asked the more 'important' questions like if she had any homework or assignments she had to complete or that was due soon.

"The usual."  
Boring, she wasn't going to bring up what happened with that blondie nor even one of her classmates asked her out.

"My brother is coming over on Saturday. I'll remind you to pick a cake on the day."  
Right, it was his birthday.

"So will it be just us five?"  
Yu asked as since she was never fond of her cousin. He was just so annoying!

"No, some of the team members are coming too."  
So instead of just Uncle Takeomi, Aunty Junko and her really annoying cousin, Takumi. She did also wonder which ones would since it seemed like each time it wasn't always the same one. Well- maybe except her father's best friend, Shu.

Since there were only four days until Saturday, guess she just had to deal with it until they were gone. Hooray...


End file.
